


Все псы попадают в рай

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Написано на заявку:Хайне и Бадоу умирают и попадают куда - то. А вот куда? Боянистое "все псы попадают в рай" трогать не надо, а вот анализ героями их поступков при жизни и размышления на тему, куда же они могли благодаря этим поступкам попасть, неплохо было бы вставить. Можно спор: например, Бадоу надеется, что это рай, а Хайне утверждает, что ад, "потому что мы не гребанные пушистые кролики" и т.д. Но место, куда они попали не должно быть похожим ни на их мир





	Все псы попадают в рай

Руки по локоть в крови, мир вокруг тонет в безумном алом цвете. На бледных губах играет косая усмешка.  
По какой-то причине реальность невозможно воспринимать цельно. Пейзаж вокруг — словно чья-то безумная аппликация. Будто сумасшедший художник, найдя едва дорисованную до середины картину, заклеил белые пятна первыми попавшимися кусочками цветастой бумаги. Как иначе объяснить тот факт, что его окружает черное пространство, под ногами плещется багряная кровь, а над головой парят сабли, ножи, кинжалы, пистолеты и прочая ересь, предназначенная для отправки на тот свет неуместных для этого мира ребят?  
Впрочем, стоит ли ему сейчас употреблять словосочетание "на том свете"?  
Горло царапает рвущийся наружу смех. Рука скользит под насквозь промокшую рубашку. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по краям раны — больше всего она напоминает обуглившуюся дырку на тонкой ткани, куда случайно стряхнули столбик еще дымящегося пепла. Разница лишь в том, что эта пробоина сделана не крохотным огоньком сигареты в новом костюме, а пулей сорок пятого калибра в теле некоего Хайне Раммштайнера. Окровавленные пальцы зажимают собственный рот, не давая безумному хохоту вырваться на свободу. По какой-то причине альбиносу кажется, что это место должно хранить тишину.  
— Твою мать, здесь есть хотя бы одна гребаная сигаретка?! – по безмолвному пространству рычащим эхом проносится знакомый хриплый голос.  
Не так далеко от альбиноса слышится плеск и ярая нецензурщина.  
Секунда, и в его поле зрения показывается знакомое рыжеволосое создание, с азартом роющееся в собственных карманах в попытке откопать хоть одну не скуренную до фильтра сигарету.  
На месте привычной повязки зияет близняшка бреши в его собственном торсе.  
— Мы оба умерли, — отчего-то этот факт в очередной раз вызывает у Хайне неудержимое желание захохотать в голос, – и попали в Ад.  
Кажется, он свихнулся.  
— Ни хрена мы не попали! – Бадоу, по-собачьи тряхнув слипшимися патлами, неожиданно с силой бьет напарника в скулу.  
— Спятил?! – Хайне резко решает пересмотреть собственные критерии сумасшествия.  
— Бо-бо? – участливо интересуется рыжий. Заметив четко проявившиеся на лице альбиноса слова: «убью к чертовой матери», Бадоу констатирует:  
– Бо-бо. Значит, еще не померли.  
От подобного рода логики Раммштайнер в шоке опускает поднятую было пушку:  
— Гений, у тебя дырка в голове, у меня отсутствует половина органов, мы идем по реке из крови, над нами парят орудия убийства, и ты утверждаешь, что мы живы?! — альбинос фыркает. — Еще скажи, что учитывая энное количество людей, грохнутых нами за нашу жизнь, мы попали в Рай.  
В этот раз хохочет Бадоу:  
— А вдруг?  
В изумрудных глазах зажигается безумный огонек. Быстрым движением склонившись к кровавой реке, он вылавливает слегка промокшую сигарету.  
Повертев находку в руках, рыжий выдает:  
— Если здесь есть сигареты, то я не вижу, чем этот мир может быть хуже того.  
Под бесконечно высокие темные своды — а есть ли они там вообще? — взвивается сдерживаемый все это время нервный смех Хайне Раммштайнера.  
Следом за ним вверх улетают тонкие витки сигаретного дыма.


End file.
